Break Free
by melody of elemia
Summary: Neji/Tenten. Who can help set free the destiny control freak? 'He only sees me as an object to train with...' Rated M for last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wouldn't say I have any spoilers in here really. If anything, it would be how the characters outfits are explained because they are in their Time Jump outfits (Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Sakura). And I have Neji's curse (the marking on his forehead) have a complete different meaning than it shows he's part of the Hyuuga clan and was born to protect the upper house and family.

Another note, let's say the chuunin exam and Mission: Obtain Sasuke and Bring Him Back to Konoha happened but Neji is still skeptical of Naruto's words about how he says Neji is a destiny control freak and doesn't know how to make a path for himself. Well if you've see the anime or read the manga, you'll know what I mean. Just that now, everyone is around eighteen and nineteen years old.

And I've updated the story. There were a lot of typo errors and I've finally gotten the time to fix them. Happy reading.

Break Free

Destiny controls everything. A person cannot break out of the cycle of fate. This is what he believed. Everyone is a caged bird in a simple thing called life.

"Is it possible to change?"

"No, it is not possible. No one can break from it is never-ending cycle."

"But if someone were to change you…"

"Stop bringing up the same conversation we have at least five times a week, Lee."

This was the usual uneventful conversation between Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee in the training forest. Lee could not understand his teammate's way of thinking. Lee believed with time, Neji would break out this ridiculous cycle and come to his senses. Apparently Uzumaki Naruto's talk on how destiny does not control someone, but a person can control it, never got through to him, although sometimes it seems as if it did. Why did Neji have to be so hypocritical?

"You told me I wasn't able to become great ninja only using taijutsu. Actually, you just laughed and doubted me. But five years later, I've become the taijutsu specialist I've aspired to be. I am that great ninja I spoke of years before. What do you say to that? You told me I couldn't because 'fate controlled me' and I wouldn't be able to achieve my dream." Lee was doing anything in his power to prove his destiny control freak teammate wrong.

"Maybe you were fate's reject…" Neji retorted. He never liked dealing with Lee.

"Neji! How could you say something like that to my dear student?"

The usual perky, but intelligent, Maito Gai overheard Neji's words. Gai was returning from another punishment he placed on himself after facing off with Kakashi. He challenged him to another game of Jan Ken, and lost for the two hundred and seventy-seventh time with paper versus scissors. Gai happened to pick scissors during their match.

Gai took a glance at Lee. He was still wearing his green jumpsuit with his chuunin vest. Not having the time to cut his hair, Lee's hair was starting to grow out into the style he had in his younger days. Lee had practiced to improve his taijutsu everyday. When he failed to meet his expectations, his punishments at the beginning was not as harsh as Gai losing to Kakashi. The more he failed, the more intense the punishment became. Gai would worry about his student constantly, but Lee would tell him not to worry and that his training was for the best. As he improved, Lee rarely had to punish himself for not meeting his expectations. Rock Lee became everything he wanted to be at the age nineteen. What would give Neji the impression Lee never worked hard to get where he was?

"Neji, apologize to my young wonderful student!" Not only was Gai demanding, but always beside himself when it came to Lee.

"Gai-sensei. Please do not stand up for me. Also please do not worry about Neji-san. He'll understand the errors of his ways, one day. _That _person will come along and change him." Lee walked away from the scene while Gai looked in awe.

"Lee! I am so proud of you!" Gai shouted excitedly while frolicking off leaving Neji alone.

"I do not believe all of this." Neji muttered to himself while dusting off his long robe.

'Maybe I was a little harsh of Lee. He'll get over it. He has grown stronger over the years. Maybe someone like him is able to break away from fate, but someone like me is bound to this curse…' 

Tenten walked around Konoha with her head down. There was something in the back of her mind she could not leave alone. The situation was bothering her so much; she could not concentrate on her training. Every time she would try to execute her **Twin Rising Dragon Soushouryuu **technique, while in the air throwing her weapons, her foot would get caught and wrapped around one of the scrolls. This resulted in her falling to the ground, trying to place her weight on a portion of her body to attempt to break her fall.

'_Maybe going over to the hot springs will help me to relax and forget about this problem. Well for a while anyway.'_

She changed her direction and walked towards the hot springs.

Tenten made her way inside the changing station. Once she removed her clothes and place them in the light brown bamboo basket, she walked over to the shower and bathing area. Tenten lowered her brown hair from the two buns that sat on top of her head. Her hair fell slowly and placed itself on her shoulders. She ran her hands through her hair a couple of times before grabbing the shampoo to wash her it. Slowly massaging her scalp, she sighed to herself. Once again, her mind traced itself back to the problem.

'_He'll never notice my feelings for him. He just sees me as an object to train with.'_

Moving over to the shower, Tenten rinsed her hair of the suds and closed her eyes. Maybe having feelings for Neji was a bad idea.

Tenten moved over to the bathing area to wash her body from the cuts, dirt, falls, and spills she had taken all day from training. Her body ached. She knew she would feel sore in the morning. While washing her right arm, she noticed a large blue and purple bruise starting to form. The color formed from the middle of her upper arm to the back of her shoulder.

"Damn it," she cursed to herself, remembering the second time her foot got caught on one of the scrolls and she landed on her arm and shoulder.

Once she finished bathing, Tenten wrapped a white towel around her body and exited the showering area. She carefully opened the sliding wooden door and placed herself into the hot steaming water.

"I really needed this. Neji probably shouldn't occupy my thoughts anymore," Tenten whispered to herself.

"Tenten-san?"

The soft, shy, and slightly above a whisper voice belonged to Hinata. She had overheard Tenten muttering something to herself about her cousin and became a little curious.

"Oh… Hinata-san. Sorry if I bothered you," Tenten quickly apologized.

"It's okay… really. I just overheard you say something about Neji-iisan. Did something happen between you two?"

"That's the problem, nothing _has_ happened between us."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hinata asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't burden you with my problems," Tenten said looking away from Hinata. She played with the water in front of her to send small ripples outward.

"If you want to tell me, you can. Maybe it'll help you somehow? I might not be of much help but I can try…" Hinata protested.

"If it is okay with you, I guess it wouldn't hurt to share…"

'I don't mind."

"Well… Neji… I know we're just teammates, but that's all he sees me as. I know I am there for him, physically, you know, for training and such… but I just want to be close to him. I've dropped so many hints to him and he doesn't get it. I try to be close to him, but I am too afraid he is going to push me away."

"So, you like Neji-iisan?" Hinata questioned. She looked at Tenten. She still played with the water in front of her, but with her head lowered and watching the small waves she would make with her hands. But Hinata understood where Tenten was coming from. Her situation was almost like how she felt bout Naruto, except for the training part.

"I want to say that… but I feel as if I'm in love him with. I am not sure. I might feel I am in the same situation as you and Naruto."

"Wh…what… Na… Na… Naruto-kun…. I… don't love… him… … I think...? I'm too scared to get near him… But, I do have a strong feeling for him…"

"See? That's the feeling I feel for Neji. But he'll never know."

"I shouldn't be the one to talk, but why don't you tell him?

"Tell him? That's a joke! If I did, he would probably tell Gai-sensei to exchange me for another team member because he 'wouldn't be able to work under these conditions'. You're funny Hinata." At least Hinata had gotten to her smile, although it wasn't her intention and was sort of hurt by Tenten's reaction.

"Um… I was being serious…"

"Oh… oh! I'm sorry Hinata, but it's just that, I don't think Neji would accept my feelings or me. But I want to set that caged bird free. Help him break free from the chains of destiny and fate."

"I understand. Even I am unsure why Neji-iisan speaks that way. He thinks the curse he hides under his forehead protector will always be there, but actually, that is what holds him back… those thoughts…"

Neji lay on his left side within his pure white sheets. His hair was softly placed on his pillow. As he stared out the window at the white moon and glowing stars, he began to think about the conversation he and Lee held earlier in the day. For some reason, Neji had a feeling the conversation with Lee today was different from all the rest. Usually, he would not think about such things, but it tugged and toyed with him in the back of his mind.

"'_That _person will come along and change him' he says," Neji spoke softly to himself.

His teenage mind wandered. Although he was nineteen and he was slowly leaving his teenage years, his mind attempted to create an image of 'that' person. Neji thought about all the girls he had encounter within and outside of Konoha.

"Sakura… she is best matched with Sasuke, even though Sasuke won't admit to it. And besides, even though he's gone, Sakura will always wait for him. Even though I don't approve of it, Hinata and Naruto belong together. There's Ino, but she's just too annoying. Temari is best suited for Shikamaru. Anko and Kurenai-sensei have a substantial amount of years over me, so they wouldn't be considered. Tsunade is the same boat as them… and the thought of older women scare me… And a person like Tayuya is long gone from this world along with Kin."

Neji changed his position from his side to his back. He stared up at the ceiling, still thinking about "that" person, which for the benefit for him, would be a girl.

"There is no one left." He came to his final conclusion while closing his eyes, waiting for sleep to take over.

"_Aren't you forgetting someone?"_ His conscience interrogated.

"No, there is no one left," Neji whispered. His eyelids were feeling heavy and no longer could keep his eyes open. 


	2. Chapter 2

Break Free

"**Byakugan!**"

Neji activated his technique and observed his surroundings. His teammates, Lee and Tenten, hid themselves well from his ordinary sight, but with **Byakugan**, he could see everything. Neji was trying to work on his **Byakugan** skill so he could rid himself of his blind spot located at the top of his spine.

"We can begin," Neji confirmed the start of training with his two teammates.

Once he said those words, five sharp objects, followed by forty more, were soaring at him from different directions.

"**Kaiten!**" Neji yelled as he spun around, creating a blue chakara dome around him.

As the weapons began to cease, the speed of Neji's spinning slowed down. As the rate began to decrease, an object flew out of the shadows to attack him.

"I know Lee all too well," Neji thought to himself and avoided Lee's sweep kick.

Lee and Neji began a taijutsu battle against each other. Most of Lee's attacks were deflected Neji's chakara counterattacks. At times, silver kunais were thrown from different directions while the two teenagers were fighting. Neji was able to keep up with Lee and deflect the kunais at the same time.

After an hour, Lee was tired and called it quits. Neji was exhausted but was still standing. His hair was frayed and most of his pulled back hair was not contained in the tie he had placed in his hair earlier. His robe was tainted from the few attacks Lee was able to land on him. Lee was battered and was running low on chakara. While they were in mid-conversation, a large object started to shadow Neji from above. Not knowing if he would be able to dodge the shadow figure in time, he automatically placed himself in position for…

"Neji, don't! That's…"

"**Kaiten**!" It took the last burst of strength Neji had in him to cause a huge repelling attack.

The unknown object crashed into the chakara dome and then flew in the opposite direction. The scream became unheard and unknowing to human ears; the scream sounded familiar to Neji. Lee stood in shock as to what Neji had just executed. With anger, Lee latched his fists onto Neji's clothing and pulled him face to face with his own.

"What the hell did you do that for? … There's no time for that!" Lee released his grip on Neji and rushed over to the fallen and wounded object. "Tenten!"

"Tenten?" Neji muttered to himself.

Now that he thought about it, he had not seen her since they began their training. He knew she was up in the treetops and he only knew her location when she launched her ninja stars and kunais. But why would she attack him from above when they concluded their training? Maybe she did not hear Lee? But what if she fell out of the tree? The latter thought made him feel worse about what he had just done.

Wait. Why was he thinking about this now? He should be seeing about his fallen comrade, right? Or getting Sakura or Gai-sensei? Neji's thoughts were all over the place and he was barely able to recall what had just happened. He had hurt Tenten unintentionally and did not know whether to see her or listen to his legs and run away from the situation.

"_You've hurt the person who meant the most to you. The one who you had forgotten in your little ideal person who could change you._" Now his teenage mind began to mess with him. His conscience loved to play and toy with his emotions, or only the ones he had left or never had at all.

"What are you talking about? I don't care about Tenten like that. She's useless to me and would only hold me back from what I need to accomplish in life," Neji replied to his conscience to fight and rebel against it.

"_That's what you think about her, but that's not how you really feel. You know she's the one who can change you… set you free…_" Down inside, he knew his conscience was right.

"She's just… I don't…" Neji tried to defend himself but was helplessly losing.

"_Stop trying to fight it. You know you've always wanted to give her a chance._"

"I do… but…"

"_So you've finally admitted your feelings. Now go to her._"

"No!" Neji exclaimed and ran away from the scene.

"Neji? Where are you going?" Lee screamed at the fading Neji.

In the mid-evening, Tsunade and Sakura were tending to Tenten in the emergency room. Tenten's condition was critical with physical injuries and damage to her internal organ system. Neji's **Kaiten** did more damage than anyone would have believed it could. Tenten's organ system and muscles tissue were severely damaged. The tissues and muscles around her vital organs were nearly ripped to shreds.

"You! Get Shizune in here now!" Tsunade commanded one of medical nin.

"Yes!"

"I didn't think that this much damage would be done. Sakura, put your all into this. We will save her."

"Yes, I will do more than my best," Sakura confidently replied.

Gai and Lee met up later on in the night to discuss what had taken place earlier in the day between Tenten and Neji. As usual, when Lee was in the middle of explaining the event, Gai burst out in a loud ruckus.

"Neji did what! Did he apologize! Is Tenten okay! What if she can't be a ninja anymore? Ah! What am I to do? Have I been that bad of a teacher?"

"Gai-sensei, please calm down! Tenten will be all right. She's unconscious right now but Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama, and Shizune-sama had done all they could for her. She's recovering and stable… but she is just unconscious."

"I am going to the Hyuuga house right now!" Gai exclaimed and rushed out the restaurant, leaving Lee, the customers, and the shop owner in disarray.

"Gai…sensei…" Lee ran out of the restaurant to catch up to Gai, but before leaving he left the money for the food they had been served behind.

"Gai-sensei, please wait!"

"This cannot wait Lee!" Gai stated while still storming off into the night.

"Gai-sensei!"

Lee executed **Front Lotus (Omote Renge)** to wrap his arm and hand bandages around his teacher to stop him.

"Gai-sensei please! Give Neji some time! Understand how he feels! He has hurt someone who is really close to him and now he doesn't know how to deal with it. Give him a few days to think about it. I'm sure his mind can't handle with what happened earlier. When he hit Tenten with** Kaiten**, Neji could have gone over to see if she was okay. Instead, he ran away. He's always serious, and now, something serious has happened. He'll apologize and confess to Tenten." Lee tried his best to hold the ranting Gai back and explain the situation.

"So, she was the one you were talking about. The one who will change him?" Gai spoke softly, finally understanding the situation.

"Yes!" Lee shouted with eyes shut tightly, "please… Gai-sensei! I didn't want it to come to this to make him realize, but…"

"I understand Lee… I won't go," Gai replied while Lee loosened the bandages that had been wrapped around Gai.

"Thank you Gai-sensei," Lee said with a smile on his face. "Now you owe me for the dinner you just ran out on."

"What!"

As the days passed, Neji refused to leave his room. Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, and even Hinata tried to get him to at least leave his room, even if he stood outside. But Neji, being stubborn as usual, refused and never left. When Lee stopped by, knowing Neji wasn't going to leave his comfort zone, he just slipped notes through his bedroom window to update him on Tenten's condition. His mind was on Tenten and the event that took place earlier in the week.

"I can't get her out of my head. Why?" Neji interrogated himself for the past five days. Tenten still wasn't awake and all he could do was thinking about her condition and what happened, although it was slowly fading into a blur.

"_Maybe because you have feelings for her and you've finally admitted to that._" His mind replied to his rhetorical question.

"Tenten, I am so sorry…" He whispered while putting his face into his cupped hands. Neji's mind and body always denied him of feeling the emotions of sadness and regret. Now these feelings had hit him for the first time, and hard. "If I knew it was you, I would have caught you and held you in my arms for as long as time would allow… I cannot burden you with my curse. I never knew I had these feelings for you; had an ability to feel like this… But I can't allow you to come into my life.

The next day, Neji dressed in his usual attire and pulled his long black hair into a ponytail. The first time in a week, he was leaving his room and the Hyuuga house. His destination was Konoha hospital and he let his legs lead him there. Once he arrived, he asked the receptionist what room Tenten had been residing in. The receptionist greeted him with a smile and kindly told and led him into the room she was being held in. He nodded as a sign of thanks and let himself in. When he closed the gray sliding door behind him, all he could see was white and IV lines everywhere. He found something to place in front of the door to deny anyone access to the room. It was now or never.


	3. Chapter 3

Break Free

"Tenten," Neji started. He knelt down next to the bed with the pure white sheets while taking her left hand. He glanced up at her. Her face had lost most of its light tan-ish color. She seemed so frail.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to come back. You have always been there for me when I didn't need or want you there. I've come to realize now, even though I have feelings for you, I cannot act on them. I don't want to become a burden to your life. This curse," he stated, starting to remove his forehead protector," is something I have to bare alone.

The curse seal on his forehead was an olive green color. The marking resembled an "X" and the lines coming from it went off in different directions. A single green line wrapped around his forehead. His index finger ran across the solitary line.

"I can't bestow this upon you, I just can't."

Unfortunately for Neji, Tenten did not answer his calling and lay still in the bed and emotionless. He knew he was somewhat confessing to her now, but could he actually do this is she were awake? This thought made him feel as if he were a weakling. Showing and telling his emotions to what seemed to be a lifeless body.

As Neji stood up off his knee to leave, he tried to remove his hand from Tenten's. Not only was his hand stuck, but also there was a strong grip on his. He slowly turned his head around and glanced down at Tenten. Tears were running down her cheeks and streaming from her closed eyes.

"I… I don't care! I don't care about your curse being 'bestowed' on me Neji! You can't bare it alone. I want to help you!"

"Tenten…" Neji whispered as her watched her painfully sit up, his hand still in hers.

"I can't do that to you. Please try to understand. Destiny has gotten a hold on me and I can't break free."

"No Neji! You understand! I want to share everything with you, be with you. I would give my life for you. That's why I protected you."

"Protected… me? What are you talking about? Are you sure you didn't dream that while you were unconscious?" Neji was a bit skeptical of her words and did not know what to think of them.

"Then, I was dreaming about something else, I think. No, the other day when you were practicing with Lee…"

Flashback 

"Just give up now Lee," Neji huffed while blocking one of Lee's taijutsu moves. "You're wearing yourself out."

"I'm… not done just yet," Lee howled as he opened the first gate.

Tenten was crouching in between the treetops, waiting to launch three ninja stars. She had her eyes closed, concentrating on the sounds of the movements Neji and Lee were making.

"Now!" Tenten jumped from her place towards a tree across the battle scene below. Passing over her two teammates, she threw her weapons down at Neji, her target. She had hoped he would dodge and deflect the weapons and not have them play bull's-eye with her target. But as always, Neji came through and deflected the three stars with no problem.

A half hour passed and the two teenage boys were finished fighting. Tenten heard Lee's call, stating that they were finished for the day. She acknowledged his call and stayed in the treetops, lying against the rough bark. The two boys below talked while she rested in the shade, slowly falling asleep. As soon as she dozed off, her body forcefully opened her eyes. Tenten scanned her surroundings and felt a huge surge of chakara near her.

"What… who is that?" Tenten questioned herself.

As she stood up from her sitting position, a kunai was headed straight for her head. She was able to dodge it in time and began to pursue the enemy. At first it was a throwing weapon battle, until it became too intense.

"_Who? What are they targeting?_" Tenten wondered.

As if the enemy scanned her thoughts, a ninja star was cutting against the wind, trying to find its resting place at the top of Neji's head.

"So that's it… but why? Either way, I need to stop them!"

Tenten threw a kunai at the previously thrown ninja star. She threw her kunai at a diagonal angle so the kunai would land in the star's circle, having it sail into a tree. Timing it perfectly, she was able to accomplish the task. Her focus was back on the opposing person. The movements seemed to be planned, synchronized almost. As if on cue, Tenten and the opposite force jumped off their respective branches towards each other. The other person was faster in speed and latched himself or herself onto Tenten.

"Sorry, but this needs to be done," the voice whispered into her ear.

The voice could not be distinguished between a man or woman, boy or girl. The enemy tossed Tenten straight down. Her destination was Neji without having a way to stop or break her fall.

"Neji don't! That's…"

"**Kaiten**!"

Neji's last words were the last audible noise to her ears.

End Flashback 

"There was someone about to attack me?" Neji interrogated after Tenten finished explaining everything. To Neji, something was a bit skeptical and did not seem to fit.

"Yes, the last thing I remember seeing before being tossed down was a flame," Tenten replied.

"You didn't have to risk your life for me!" Neji yelled.

She was not expecting a sudden outburst from him. Tenten hung her head low and tightened her grip around his hand.

"I wanted to," she simply replied.

"Why?"

"Because I love you," Tenten confessed and exclaimed at the same time. Tears were running from her eyes. "What do you want me to say!"

"…" He couldn't thing of anything to say. He was not expecting an outburst from her either.

"But it's not like you'll give me a chance," Tenten mumbled, looking and pulling her hand away from him, then slowly glanced back at him.

Neji gave her a blank stare. While he was at home when she was still unconscious, he has always had the thought on his mind. Time seemed to slow down. Seconds seemed to be minutes. Moments later, which maybe took minutes in real time, his face and expression softened as he inched closer to her.

"I can… and I will."

"Neji…" her eyes diverted away from his.

"Look at me…" She slowly raised her eyes to meet his own.

"I will give you everything. I will give you me. Will you accept that?"

"Yes!" Tenten smiled and hugged him, with her intention of never letting go.

"I'm so glad things worked out for you Tenten-san."

She lowered herself from the window from her tip topes and turned to leave.

"Hinata?"

"Na… Na… Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I came looking for you. I stopped by the main house and they said you might have been here," said the blue-eyed boy.

"Oh… um… what is it that you need?" When it came to Naruto, Hinata's voice always seemed to tremble.

"Lee wants to throw a small party for Tenten when she's released from the hospital. He said he needed help getting the word around to just us teenagers. Do you want to come with me?" Naruto asked.

"With… you…?"

"Ah! Did I say that? Um, I mean… well that's if you want to."

"I… um… sure… I'll go with… you." Hinata wondered if this could count as a date, even though it was a party they both would be attending.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted and grabbed Hinata's arm and ran down the hall to the exit. A blur fell from her attire and went unnoticed by her and the blonde.

Neji walked out Tenten's hospital room feeling a bit relieved than when he first entered.

"Things will get better from now on… right?" he muttered to himself.

Neji, while walking down the hall, felt an object beneath his sandal.

"This is Hinata's. But what is it doing here?" Neji questioned, bending down to pick it up, "I'll have to return it to her once I see her."

He placed the two-colored felt object in his pocket and left to exit the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Wow the final chapter. I swear it's the last. Thanks for reading (in advance) and I hope you review. Remember kiddies, if your parents don't allow you to watch R rated movies, then you shouldn't be reading this chapter. You don't want to get in trouble now do you?

Remember, reviews are food for the writer's soul.

Break Free

A month later, Tenten was released from the hospital. Lee thought it would be a good idea to throw a party, which he did.

While Neji looked himself over in the mirror, he noticed the green lines of the marking on his forehead were fading. Now, it was more significantly than other times in the past month.

"Is this normal? Ever since that day, it's been getting lighter and lighter. I hope I'm not sick or anything." He wondered if he should report it to Hinata's father, but the more he thought about it, he decided not to. As usual, he ignored the curse and finished getting ready.

The party's location was at one of the hotels in Konoha. Usually, it was used for travelers from other countries, but for the night, it was for parting. No one knew how Lee was able to do it, but no one really cared either. No parents, no senseis, no adults, and all the sake that could be supplied.

"Lee! Hands off the sake!" Neji scolded his sneaky, but not so sly teammate. He saw Lee walk from the bar, defeated. Neji turned his attention back to Shikamaru and Kiba.

Kiba, as usual, was drunk to his delight and no one could clearly see the difference between his cheeks and clan paint on his face. Shikamaru was drinking casually. Not too much, and not too little.

"So what's up with you and Tenten now?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji diverted his attention to Tenten, who was on the other side of the room, socializing with Sakura and Hinata.

"We're alright. We haven't done much because she was in the hospital, so there's nothing to tell," Neji confessed.

"Aww! That's' boring! You two haven't had…" Neji cut off Kiba's loud drunken vocal words.

"No, you perverted little dog! What is wrong with you? It's not like you have anyone in your life, so why do you care about other's intimate stories so much?"

"Tch… you're no fun. What about you and Temari, Shikamaru?"

"Hmm? Us? We're fine. No stories for you," Shikamaru replied.

"No fair you two! Keeping everything to yourselves!" Kiba slurred.

As Kiba kept pestering Shikamaru to hear some 'personal relationship stories', Neji directed his attention towards the three girls again. Seeing Hinata reminded him he needed to return something that belonged to her. Excusing himself from the lazy and drunken boys, he made his way over to the group of three.

"Hey Neji," Sakura and Tenten greeted him.

"Hey. Oh Hinata. I found this in the hospital last month when visiting Tenten. I never had the time to return it to you. Here."

Neji reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a felt red and yellow patch.

"Oh. It was missing?" Hinata questioned, looking at her right arm; the patch was missing from her jacket. "Thank you Neji-niisan."

"That's it…" Tenten stuttered while her eyes dilated.

"What? What are you talking about?" Neji asked, looking down at the patch in his right hand.

"The… the… that's… the flame I saw… protect…"

"Tenten calm down! Get a hold of yourself. Sakura, Hinata. Do you know what she's talking about?"

Sakura shook her head to deny and Hinata looked the other way.

"Do you know something Hinata? … Wait… to protect? Were you the one who attacked Tenten that day?" Neji frantically splurged, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I… um… I…"

"Answer me!" Neji demanded.

"Neji…" Tenten whispered, clinging on to his robe.

"I did… I did… to show you… that you could be free." Hinata ran away from them and out the door of the room.

"Neji, get her out of here. I'll calm things out here and take the attention off you two" Sakura proposed.

"Thanks, Sakura." Neji replied and picked up Tenten to place in his arms. He carried her into one of the upper hotel rooms.

"No, Neji! Look out!" Tenten screamed, having horrid flashbacks from when she was attacked.

Neji was in the bathroom, wringing out a washcloth to place on Tenten's forehead. Tenten's sudden screaming scared him and he ran out the bathroom to see what the concern was. When he has realized she was dreaming, he took a deep breath. He let his heartbeat slow down a bit and placed the washcloth on her forehead. Tenten flinched to the touch of the damp and warm cloth.

"Neji…" Tenten said, opening her eyes.

"Are you alright now?"

"I… I think so. It's just that patch… It reminded me of the flame from that day.

"Hinata? She attacked you then?" Neji questioned with shock in his voice.

"I am not too sure myself, but she did admit to it. Or least I think she did. But, just now when I had those flashbacks, the profile of the attacker because clearer. It resembles more and more of Hinata now. Sadly enough, it might be her. But if she did confess to attacking me, she wouldn't lie about it."

"I have to do something about this…" Neji was cut off by Tenten's grip on his wrist, "Tenten?"

"I'm sure she had a good intention. This is Hinata we're talking about. Like everyone else, she didn't expect this to happen to me. But then again, no one did."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If you want to do something about it, then do it later. But for now, just stay with me."

Neji sat on the bed next to his supposed 'girlfriend'. She smiled at him and her simple smile made him feel a little uneasy.

"Must you stare at me that way?" Neji blushed

"I can't look at you?" Her voice to Neji's ears sounded so simple, so innocent. She sat up from her position on the bed and moved closer towards him.

"You can, but, it's making me feel a little nervous," Neji shyly confessed. He released himself from his robe top and sat next to her in his black fishnet shirt.

"Sorry, my intention wasn't to do that." She raised her left hand to the side of Neji's soft and tender skin on his face. "It's just that… I love you so much."

"…" Neji didn't know how to respond to her. Soon, he cleared his throat. "I understand that, I think. But give me some time. I'm sure within time, I will feel the same way about you as you feel for me."

"What are you saying?" Tenten inquired. Neji's words felt as if they were piercing swords of rejection.

"No, it's not like that. It's just that it'll take some more time before my feelings to develop into what yours are now. Do you understand?"

"I do. Just… thank you for giving me this chance." Neji smiled at her words.

"My pleasure."

Neji slowly leaned towards Tenten and kissed her. Tenten was surprised by his sudden urge for their lips to meet. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked in response to her flushed face.

"No… nothing. I'm just shocked. I… my first kiss," she tried to explain as flustered as she was.

"It was mine too. Was it uncomfortable for me to kiss you?"

"No, not at all. Actually I like it. Do it again."

Neji did as he was commanded and kissed her. In response, she reacted to his lips on hers and deepened the kiss. Neji could hear and feel Tenten's soft giggles. He pulled away from her in confusion.

"Why are you laughing? Am I that bad of a kisser?"

"Don't think that Neji. It's just that I didn't think I would be enjoying it this much," she replied and smiled.

"Oh. So that's it then?" Neji smirked.

The next thing Tenten knew, Neji's hands were at her side, tickling her.

"Neji… hahahaha… stop…haha…stop it."

"No," he smiled while she squirmed underneath him.

"Neji. If you… hahahahaha… don't stop, we're going… hahaha… fall off the…"

Tenten's words were cut off with a loud thump. "..bed…"

She flinched as her back hit the carpet. Not only that, but Neji's weight was pushed against her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think…"

"You sure?"

"I'd be better if you weren't so heavy. Where do you pack all that weight?"

Neji realized his position and he moved his arms to lift himself off Tenten. Now he was still on top of her, but looking down at her. His loose hair draped over his shoulders and almost touched Tenten's face. She raised her hands to reach and pushed back the loose strands of his black hair behind his ears.

"Ten…"

"Shh…" she told him before she placed his hands behind his ears and pulled his head down to hers. "Don't say anything for right now." Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down far enough for his lips to meet hers.

Neji let his tongue explore Tenten's mouth. Now, instead of giggles beneath him, he was able to hear small moans escape from her lips. He could sense she was satisfied with his motions. But he wanted to do more. Shifting his weight to his left arm, with his right hand, he searched for a way to release her from her top. Reaching to the right side of her top, he unclipped the Chinese like top and peeled it away. Once her top was open and exposed, he reached under her bra and softly and gently caressed the top of her left breast.

"Neji…" she moaned.

He smiled at her pleasure. Neji still continued to kiss her. Slowly he found his hands traveling down from her breast, to her waist.

"Do you want me to take them off?" Tenten questioned.

"If you don't mind. I don't want to do anything you wouldn't want me to," Neji stuttered.

"I don't mind. And you don't need to feel ashamed Neji. I am yours after all."

Neji helped Tenten slip off her pants. He was graced with almost seeing her full form. But in reaction, his hands began to tremble.

"It's alright," Tenten read his reaction perfectly. "Go."

Tenten spread her legs a little bit. Neji still trembled in fear of doing something she really did not want and hurting her, but she welcomed him. So what was there to fear now? Neji's hand made its way to the opening she made a path for. Slowly, one finger entered her. Once again, she heard him moan at his touch. He pulled one finger in and out of her in a slow rhythm. Neji would feel her getting wet with each motion.

"You like it?" Neji asked, looking at her pale face.

"Yeah. Put another one in," she requested, her eyes closed and relaxed.

Neji did as he was told and inserted two fingers within her.

"Yeah… that feels… so good..." Tenten sighed.

Neji sped up the rhythm a little bit. Tenten moaned more beneath him and her back began to arch. He smiled at her reaction. Never would he have though he would be doing this to Tenten. Maybe down deep inside, this is what he really wanted. Just to be with her. She was the only one who treated him like a normal person. Not one from a high and prestige family. She did not expect high standards from him or anything. She just wanted him… to be himself.

"Stop Neji. I can't leave you to have all the fun," Tenten panted.

Neji pulled out from her and sat to the right of Tenten. Tenten got up and wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his lap.

"I just want to tease you for a bit. I want to feel you."

Tenten sat up and released Neji from his pants. When stripped down to his boxers, Tenten reached inside and grabbed onto his bulk, which had been hard for a while. Gently, she thrust his package up and down. Doing so made Neji moan with delight.

"I never knew… this could feel… so good," Neji muttered.

"What are you saying?" You've never masturbated before?" Tenten inquired, speeding up the motion.

"No… no… I… never…," with Tenten's work, he could not quite catch his breath. How could she make him feel like this? "Naruto… talked about it before… but… I've… nev…"

"Shh… you've already answered my question. No more talking."

Neji felt a rush within him. Of course he felt good by Tenten's tease, but there was another feeling he could not quite put his finger on. A sense of belonging… maybe, just maybe he had finally found it.

"Tenten," Neji groaned.

She smiled at her name. She always wanted to be with him, but did not think that something like what was going on would pop up so soon. Either way, she was happy he had finally truly accepted her.

"Oh… Tenten… stop."

Tenten did as she was told and let go of him. Neji sighed and relaxed. He felt all his tension had melted away and he felt so loose. He looked back at Tenten and smiled.

"Was it good?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Neji kissed her on her forehead and then stood up.

He held out a hand to her and she gracefully accepted. Now the two stood in front of each other. Tenten moved closer and embraced him. He reacted by holding her just as close.

"Neji, this is how I always wanted to see you."

"How you wanted to see me?" Neji did not quite understand his girlfriend's statement.

"Without a mask. Not acting like something you're not in front of your family and friends. Without chains tied to you."

"Tenten…" She pulled away from him at the sound of her name.

" Neji, all I've wanted you to do is break free. And look, you already have."

"I have?"

Knowing Neji would be confused by her words, she pulled him into the bathroom. There, she turned on the light and she faced him in front of the mirror. Tenten stood beside him, pulled back his hair from his face and retied it. In the reflection, she just smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Look at your reflection Neji. Your curse no more."

Neji was shocked at the truth of Tenten's words. He approached the mirror to examine himself. The green lines were completely faded and the markings failed to exist.

"I can't believe it…" Neji exclaimed barely over a whisper.

"Believe it Neji. You're finally set free."

"I couldn't believe it at first. After you and I had gotten together, the lines since then started to fade. I thought it was because I might have been getting ill or something. But now I understand… I have you to thank."

"Don't fully thank me. Thank your cousin as well."

"_I did… I did… to show you… that you could be free."_ Neji heard Hinata's words resound his in head.

Neji smiled and lead Tenten out of the bathroom to sit on the bed.

"You know, I feel really guilty," Neji confessed.

"Why is that?" Tenten wondered.

"I remember a while ago I had thought about all the girls I've met and I couldn't think of someone who would be right for me. Lee kept pushing for me to find the _'person will come along and change' _me. I always would have to hear it from him everyday before training. But I feel guilty because I thought about it that night, and I never mentioned you. I even thought about Hokage-sama and Kin, but you never came up once. My mind kept asking me, _'aren't you forgetting someone?'_ and I would think, _'no, I'm not'_. But now, I can't even believe I could forget a person like you."

"It's alright. If you want forgiveness, you're not going to get it. There's nothing to forgive you for. And just because you didn't think of me then doesn't mean you don't think of me now."

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Hey Neji, this is sort of sudden, but I want to feel you inside of me. For real this time."

"Are you sure that's what you want? I don't want to make you risk something you can't go back on."

"I'm sure. Remember, I trust you. And not only that; I love you."

"Yes I know. I love you too. You are the one who has allowed me to break free."

AN: Wow finally the end. Well I hoped you like it and stuff. Review. Please. I hope you'll come back to read more of my stories. Well when I post them up anyway.

In the mean time, I finished my TemarixShikamaru fan fic. It's a one shot, but it's two chapters. (I know personally I can't read really long one shots, so I split it into two chapter) :sigh: one of my favorite pairings in Naruto.


End file.
